The Sweetest Treat
by NeverEndingTune
Summary: An elongated version of Sweet Treats. Edward Elric goes Trick or Treating. He knocks on Roy Mustangs door. Need I say more. It's late but it's done.


(A/N:)This is a tweaked version/universe of FMAL that follows more closely to the manga not the anime. In this Ed still has automail limbs but Al has his body back. Please read and review I LOVE getting feed back! Also! I would like to thank FifthDayOfMay she was my first ever review/reviewer. So thank you! Also I would like to thank AnimeAddicter101 and Sarafu416 for favoriting! Now on with the story!

12345123451234512345

"Brother what are you going to be for Halloween?"questioned the newly fleshed Alphonse Elric.

"Ah, I don't really know...maybe a vampire, or a werewolf... or maybe Lieutenant General Armstrong. I don't know where I would get those sparkles though." joked Edward Elric. "What are you gonna be Al?"

"I don't really know it's been so long, since, you know..." "- Since you got your body back Al, don't be afraid to say it." Ed finished for his brother.

" Yeah, you're right. It just bugs me that I can't remember anything we did when I didn't have my body. Anyway, I think I'm gonna be a knight for Halloween. Not scary, but it was what I wanted to be before everything happened." Al finished, preferring to not elaborate on what that 'everything' was exactly. Some things are better left in the past.

"You really want to be stuck in another suit of armor?" murmured Ed.

"I don't really mind it brother, I don't remember it. So it doesn't matter. It's only one night, not five years." answered Al honestly.

"Whatever you say Al." admonished Ed.

The two brothers walked along in silence, each entertaining their own thoughts. Ed now contemplating what he would be later that night and Alphonse wondering where he would go for a decent knight costume. They walked along in silent companionship for another two blocks. The streets of Central weren't that crowded yet, rush hour hadn't yet begun, mothers and their children were likely at home, preparing for the mayhem that would ensue in just a few short hours. Finally Al spotted a decently stocked seasonal Halloween store and decided that was where he would begin his search for his costume. The two turned into the store and a bell atop the door chimed as they entered. The proprietor of the store nodded in greeting as he continued tidying a somewhat disheveled shelf at the back of the shop.

Ed and Al split up, Al heading to a few shelves that had an array of fanciful medieval costumes. Ed made his way to the back, the darker, more menacing costumes and colors catching his eye. He looked at a few, a warlock, a werewolf, the grim reaper, then he spotted a red bag at the very back of the shelf in the corner. Reaching for it, the automail-armed alchemist pulled it out and examined the package. Frowning, when he discovered the bag was opaque, Ed opened it. The bag contained a high collared, red satin-lined, black velvet cloak and a pair of attachable fangs. The kind that looked absolutely real once they were in your mouth and properly adhered to the tooth. Smiling at his good fortune Ed decided he had found the perfect costume. He already had a shirt and pants he could wear that looked very much like something a Victorian Era vampire would wear. White dress shirt with an exposed chest and opulent ruffles on the ends of the sleeves and black leather pants. The cloak and fangs were the perfect finishing touches. Glancing at the price tag, Edward winced slightly, now understanding why the bag was stuffed behind all the other costumes, but decided it was worth it. After all he just might see a certain someone tonight, and he didn't want a cheaply made costume. Checking the list of materials he found that the cloak was indeed made of actual velvet and satin. Thus justifying the price.

Ed then caught up with Alphonse who was also coming to a consensus about his own costume, which had an actual chain-mail shirt but none of the other oppressive metal attachments. But still looked quite authentic to the Medieval Era. The two teenagers brought their purchases to the register. Seeing the two customers waiting politely, the clerk put the finishing touches on the newly tidied shelf and walked over to commence the exchange of currency for product.

Noticing the the boys had selected pricier items the proprietor said,

"I'm gonna give you boys fifteen percent off for taking these off my hands. If they didn't sell I would've had to pay for 'em out of my own pocket. The company that manufactures these higher quality costumes doesn't accept returns of unsold merchandise."

"Really? Awesome thanks a lot!"exclaimed the older Elric.

"Yeah mister, we really appreciate it." beamed Alphonse.

And with that the boys paid for their costumes, thanked the man once again and were on their way.

Stepping out if the store Edward scanned the street out of habit and spotted Roy Mustang leaving a high end Halloween store as well. Ed saw that he was busy conversing with Riza Hawkeye, so he decided that he wouldn't greet the older man. It wouldn't due to interrupt their conversation and incur the wrath of Mustang, or worse, his trigger happy subordinate. Riza Hawkeye was someone both Elric brothers had a healthy amount of fear for.

Walking in the opposite direction the duo made their way to Gracia Hughes's house to meet up with Winry and Sheska. They were taking Alicia Trick or Treating this Halloween, Winry bullied Ed and Al into accompanying them this year. They all agreed upon meeting up at the Hughes house to get in costume and begin their mischief. It was the efficient location to start also, it was between the upscale and middle class neighborhoods. Ideal for harvesting the most candy possible in one night.

Walking in unannounced, Ed gave a yell informing all occupants of the house that they had arrived. Gracia appeared like a wraith out of nowhere and told the Elrics that they could use the guest room to change and get into costume. The two brothers then absconded to said guest room to change and prepare for their night of trickery and mischief. Once in their room the two brothers began to disrobe and collect their costumes. Ed wiggled on his leather pants, once he finished he was called upon by Al to help him don his chain-mail armor. It laced up and tied in the back and although Al was flexible for a boy his age he was not by any means a contortionist and therefore needed the assistance of his brother. After, Alphonse was dressed he helped Ed affix his fangs properly, so they would last the entire night and not fall out. It was an ordeal, when Ed found out the adhesive which bonded the prosthetic fang to his tooth was cherry flavored. Al had to place the small tube in a very high shelf that the other Elric could not reach in order to keep him form eating the cherry flavored substance. Then Edward finished dressing by slipping on his shirt, tying his cloak and flipping up the high collar. He left his hair loosely tied at the base of his neck, not braided as was his usual fashion. He decided that this gave him a more suave and vampiric appearance. Alphonse looked every bit the noble and proud knight he dressed up to be. He even had a metal shield with a Coat of Arms.

After Ed and Al put the finishing touches on their costumes they exited the room and made their way downstairs to wait on Winry, Sheska and Alicia. They didn't wait long. Fifteen minutes later the boys saw two bloody zombies and a little fairy coming towards them from down the hall.

"Wow, Winry... Hey is that Sheska?" Al asked dumbfounded.

" Yes Al, it's me." Sheska answered a little embarrassed. Their two costumes consisted of slightly 'bloody' gauze, a green paint that resembled mold in color and texture and gruesome open wounds that were painted so that it looked as though they were still bleeding. It was a little risqué. It was a wonder they hadn't managed to scare Alicia with how they looked. It was very... convincing, to say the least. But no Alicia was standing next to Winry holding her hand while the two received instructions from Gracia. Complete unaffected by the older girls appearance.

"And last but not least don't let her have any candy until it's been checked first. Remember curfew is ten o'clock tonight for her, have my baby back by ten at the latest." said Gracia as she stated the last of her instructions, with an authority only a mother can have.

"Understood Mrs. Hughes, Alicia is my responsibility for the night and I won't let you down." declared Winry.

"Okay then, you all have fun, but not too much fun." warned Gracia Hughes. As she saw them to the door.

"Bye Mommy, I'll see you later! Love you." said Alicia in farewell as they exited the house.

"Bye sweetie, have fun." said her mother as she closed the door.

The group began their quest for candy visiting house after house, sometimes they had incredible luck getting fistfuls of sweet treats and other times only getting a measly two or three pieces at a time. At those houses Edward was sorely tempted to turn their doormat into rancid goo but was stopped by Alphonse and Winry. After a few hours Edward wanted to start fleecing candy off of the upper class houses in hopes of a bigger haul. Winry disagreed saying they were going to visit every house on the street here before moving on to another neighborhood. By now Edward was fuming and acting younger than Alicia. Winry made a comment under her breath about Ed's temper being as short as he was and Ed finally blew up.

"Fine then! You don't want to have a bag so heavy you have to drag it home fine! But I do! I'm going my own way then. Al you wanna' come with?" The frustrated alchemist snapped.

"I'm fine here brother. Besides I want to spend time with Alicia. I don't care how much candy I get, I always give it to you anyway." Al answered.

"Okay then, Alicia I promise I'll bring home a butt load of candy and I'm only gonna share it with you!" Ed yelled more at Winry than Alicia.

"Okay Ed! Have Fun! See you at home." Alicia yelled back at Ed in farewell.

And with that the Fullmetal Alchemist was on his way. He began his trek up the hill to the higher class houses.

12345123451234512345

Edward walked up the pathway to a very large and ornate house. Seeing the porch the house illuminated by a small light to the right corner of the solid hardwood door, he opened the wrought iron gate; he thought, _Man, this house is huge. Jackpot, I'm gonna get an ass load of candy! Take that Winry! _

With a devilish grin the Fullmetal, closed the distance between him and the door which was the only obstacle between him and obtaining his objective. Once on the porch he knocked thrice and waited for an answer. The door opened a few seconds later to reveal a masked Roy Mustang.

Smirking the Fürher watched the dumbstruck boy gather his wits and scramble to form a coherent sentence.

"Uh...trick or treat?" the blonde boy asked, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head with his automail arm.

"Well now Fullmetal," smirked Roy now leaning casually against the doorjamb to his front door.

"I thought one of the Seven Dwarfs would've been a more suitable costume rather than a vampire. Hm maybe Grumpy..."

"Why you! I don't need your stinking candy!" seethed Ed now completely riled by Mustangs jab "Andwhoyoucallin'!"

"Now, now Ed no need to get 'short' with me." Roy said as he dumped his entire bowl of candy into Ed's Jack 'O Lantern.

"Hey! Didn't I just say I didn't want your stupid candy-" Edward said, completely missing Mustang's second jibe, was cut off when the Fürher pressed his lips firmly against the younger alchemists in a chaste kiss. When Mustang pulled back he smirked, in satisfaction at the look on Ed's face, completely and utterly shocked.

"That's better." Mustang husked as he pulled the Elric by the tie of his cape into the house and shut the door behind him with a soft click.

12345123451234512345

"Hey was that Edward?" Sheska asked Winry and Alphonse. As they stood down the side walk from Mustang's house, where they watched Mustang pull the Fullmetal Alchemist into his house.

"Yeah, I think is was." Al replied corralling Alicia Hughes who was impatient for more candy.

"Hm, I wonder what he was doing with Fürher Mustang." wondered Sheska aloud.

" He's probably raiding Mustang's house for more sweets. Ed's sweet tooth is legendary in Resimbool. Every Halloween when we were little, he would demand to have the most candy out of out group. He even raided my Grandma's house and took all the candy one Halloween." answered Winry covering for Ed while giving Al a knowing look.

"Yeah, Grandma Pinako wasn't happy when she found out about that." added Al looking back at Winry. Sheska had a reputation in the military for not being able to keep her mouth shut. Both Al and Winry knew this, if word got out about Ed and Roy's relationship and the true nature of it, Roy would probably lose his newly acquired position as Fürher and be put in jail and Ed would lose his rank as a state alchemist.

"Winry, Winry! Come on let's go get more candy." implored Alicia Hughes ignorant to what had just occurred in front of them. Winry smiled at Alicia's show of child-like innocence.

"Sure Alicia, let's go see what kind of sweets Brigadier General Hawkeye has." intoned Winry softly to the girl in the fairy princess costume. With that she took Alicia's hand and the group walked past the Fürher's house and up the street in search of more sweet treats.

A few seconds later the the previously illuminated porch went dark


End file.
